A wide variety of sensors have been developed for sensing small molecules such as, for example, carbon dioxide. These sensors operate under a variety of different principles and are manufactured using a variety of different manufacturing methods. Of the known sensors and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need for alternative chemical sensors as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using such chemical sensors.